


Home

by Kirausagni



Series: Rune 'Wanderer' Atkins [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV Child, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirausagni/pseuds/Kirausagni
Summary: Sanctuary Hills was a small, but active settlement.





	Home

Sanctuary Hills was a small settlement, but it was filled to the brim with people.

For one, there was that synth that’s Mama’s friend. He used to be part of the Brotherhood of Steel, but after a lady found synth files in the computer, he was outed as a synth. Mama was sent to kill him. But she didn’t. Instead, she convinced her Elder to spare him. They agreed that Danse – the synth man – would have to disappear from the Brotherhood. Instead of sending him out of the Commonwealth, Mama invited him to stay here. Dad doesn’t like him too much.

Then there was Mama Murphy. She got along with Dad, but sometimes you could tell even she was too much for him. She lived in the house next to my family’s – which was kind of like an elder’s home. We held all of the older people there, including Mama Murphy. Mama has fought with Dad over him feeding the old lady chems.

Mama always won those arguments. Always.

Oh, and Preston. He’s really cool. While Mama and Dad are around a lot more than they were when I was smaller, they can’t always be around. So they left me in the care of the one and only Preston Garvey. With trips that lasted a good few days, Preston was a common guardian for me. It was him who showed me how to shoot a gun and how to cook a molerat just right.

Also, there were the new arrivals. Mama already knew them and Dad had heard of them, but it was the first time I had ever heard of these two people – RJ and Duncan. But Duncan was sick and almost never left the house. I believe RJ and Mama leave on weekly excursions to pick up the supplies that traders never really felt like carrying over to their small settlement. Dad would always kick back on the couch and grumble about how, “He should be the one out there and not the flirty MacCready.” Sometimes, when they come back, Duncan is out and about, ready to face the day. On these rare moments, once RJ comes back, his face lights up with a huge smile and he runs and scoops up the dainty boy in his arms. Mama would walk up behind me, with a small smile on her face and a soothing hand on my shoulder. “Kritan,” She would whisper, “There’s nothing stronger than a family’s bonds...”

Today it was cloudy, which could mean anything from a light shower to a heavy radstorm. If there was going to be a radstorm, the second I brought up going outside, Dad would herd me back inside and give me one of Mama’s old Grognak comics. He would load a holotape on the TV and wrap me in a torn up blanket. That’s how we would spend a day when a radstorm was approaching, cuddled up on the couch until Mama needed him to head over to the kitchen to help with the meals, to which he would smile at her and peck me on the forehead. Then with a, “See you later, Sunshine!” to Mama, he would run out the door. Considering none of the above was happening, I could happily assume that it was only going to rain. 

Marching my way down the street, I weaved through the power pylons spread on either side of the street. Each pylon had wires that wove inside each and every house. Preston told me it took my Mama days to set up the wiring, and that’s not even including actually setting up the lighting and skillfully fixing the broken TV’s. 

Each house was similar, but different. None of the houses in the settlement had a kitchen. But they had tables to eat at, for when the weather is bad. Otherwise, the farmers prepare the meals and everyone eats it together at one big table in the center of the cracked street. Some houses had doors and others didn’t because Dad wasn’t able to fit any doors into the frames or make new ones to fit. Some houses had garages, some only had porches. Others had full windows replaced by Danse or Mama, while others had full blown holes in the sides of their houses. The people who had the holes were most likely racists.

…

That sounds bad. Let me explain.

The only people we had in the settlement that were able to easily repair things without breaking them were either ghouls or synths. Aka, Dad, Danse or Sturges. Mama would also happily volunteer, but they turned her down. Just because she had a functioning relationship with a ghoul. After her cheerful introduction and helpful offer, they would yell at her and curse out Mama like she wasn’t a human being. Before I can even hear the beginnings of curses, Danse or RJ would cover my ears and guide me away from the angry person. They’d take me to their house and if it was Danse, I’d get a nice sweetroll and stories of when he was in the Brotherhood and if it was RJ, I’d get to join in on family time with him and Duncan. Dad never interfered, if he did, he knew he’d become increasingly angry at the person yelling at Mama. One, they were insulting ghouls, synths and everything in-between. Two, they were insulting his wife for Pete’s sake! What other reaction would occur?!

Anyway, every house was a colorful yellow, blue, red, or purple. Except the hulking mass of wood and steel that was my house. It sat on the corner two houses down from the bridge. Compared to the other houses, it was huge. Two stories. The first had the living room and Mama’s office, where all her bobble-heads, magazines and comics were on display. On the second floor was the bathroom, my parent’s room and my room. We didn’t have any windows, but the house was always bright because of Mama’s amazing technological skill.

My room was the best in the house, if I do say so myself. Right when you walked in, there was a Minuteman flag right above my bed. Next to my bed and the flag was a small, graying dresser that was once a pure white. On that dresser was a BB gun that RJ and Preston were helping me learn to shoot with. Hanging next to the door was a blurry picture of Mama, Dad and me all crouching together around a very reluctant looking Preston and RJ holding Duncan to his chest. All of us had big smiles on our faces that day – except for Preston. He had something between a blush and a scowl. I could practically hear him shouting, “General! I don’t want to be in any pictures!” In return, Mama just laughed and hit his shoulder after taking the picture, “Relax, Garvey. It’ll be one for the history books!”

Our rooms didn’t take up the entire second floor though. Across from the stairs and the bathroom was a long balcony that took up an entire side of the house. It sat above the mutfruit farm and had a great few of the entire settlement. Dad liked to go up there to do his chems away from me, Mama didn’t mind him being an addict, as long as he didn’t do them anywhere near me. But he was working on stopping with the use of the addicting chemicals.

I shuffled my feet as I slowly made my way towards the kitchens. It was the children’s jobs to serve the food and clean the broken and dirty dishes. The slower I got there, the less I would have to do. Once the long table came into view, I started walking at a normal pace, so I wouldn’t be caught slacking off. 

“Kitran!” Dad shouted from the door of the small shack that was used as a kitchen, “Pick up your pace!” He laughed and went back inside.   
I approached the small shack and pushed open the door. With a long and squealing creak from the door, the building announced my presence. 

“Good of you to finally show up, Kid.” Dad said while ruffling my hair, “Figured you were going to miss it.”

“Miss what?” I asked, a large smile on my face. “Oh,” He smirked, “You’ll see.”

Pouting, I wandered over to the venison which sat on a hot plate, picking up the plate, I took it outside to set the table. 

Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Danse around at all. He never left with Mama, the fear of being spotted by the Brotherhood stopped him. 

I continued to take out plates of food with the other kids I vaguely recognized from school. There was Susy, who was a troublemaker. Sam, who was quiet and Hannah, who was way too friendly for the Commonwealth. Duncan wasn’t there, but I didn’t really expect him to be. But RJ was here, so Duncan was probably asleep, or too sick to leave his bed. 

Soon, the entire table was set and everyone on the job currently were clapping, happy about their success.

A familiar laugh rung out from behind the group, and I turn around with a smile on my face. There stood my favorite person in the world. With her golden hair and tanned skin. The blotches of pale skin around her left eye, the right of side of her jaw and other places on her body, like her ankles. Eyes crinkled in joy, I ran up to her and she picked me up and twirled me around. Soon after, Dad also joined us and consumed us in a hug. 

Sanctuary Hills was a small settlement, but it was home and there was no other place I would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the kid talking isn't Shaun, if you didn't figure that out already.
> 
> Also, this takes place post-Minutemen ending, except instead of blowing up the Prydwen, Rune (Who is this kid's mom) made a deal with Maxson. The kid is one of the kids from that settlement right next to the glowing sea. In this timeline, ferals overtook that settlement and he was the only survivor. 
> 
> Shaun is in the care of Maxson after some long debate between him and Rune. She periodically visits him when she has Sentinel duties to attend to.


End file.
